


Destiny

by Mystikari



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abstract thinking, Angst I guess, Destiny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? - Volume 3 spoilers





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

_"Yes."_

Cinder gripped Pyrrha's circlet as she incinerated her, lazily watching her ashes disperse into the breeze.

Confusion was the only emotion evident in her glowing eyes as she stared into the bronze circlet. Her frightened reflection stared back at her, her face slowly disintegrating as it screamed back at her. Fear flickered within her eyes as she realised what the reflection was so desperately screaming.

Destiny.

Cinder glared at the reflection as she dropped the circlet, the metallic clink on the stone echoing around her. She took a deep breath as she sensed someone approaching, calming herself before facing her next opponent.

A flash of white light blinded her, disbelief seeping into her screams. Her undoing was those cursed silver eyes of Ruby Rose.

Her thoughts were a mixture of anger and grief as the light enveloped and burned her. Destiny had always been kind to her, until now.

In that moment, Cinder realised that Pyrrha was a catalyst for destiny to finally begin. Her fate was sealed in that bronze circlet, the one that destiny itself wore in its time on Remnant.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a little bit of abstract thinking about destiny. Hopefully you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
